


【主蚌壳多cp】明月天涯（上）

by Ethel99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SK Telecom T1
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel99/pseuds/Ethel99
Summary: 年少之约，此生不负。





	【主蚌壳多cp】明月天涯（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 【阅前须知】  
> #主cp依旧是蚌壳，会带着其他cp出来营业，需要说明一下防止踩雷的有多妹，格里芬双c，马猴  
> #国际三禁，ooc预警  
> BGM：《明月天涯》《不染》

（一）  
雪越下越大，褐色的茶幡在寒风中鼓荡。王二正与家人围着炭火取暖，他从他父亲手里接过了这家坐落在天山脚下的客栈，虽然是个小店，却是方圆十里唯一有人烟的去处，平素里少有客人。  
这炭火烧得他浑身暖洋洋的，忍不住打起盹来，才眯眼没一会儿就隐隐听见哒哒的马蹄声，挟在风雪的呼啸中由远及近。他走到门口一瞧，只见重重雾霭中走出两个人影，一胖一瘦，头戴斗笠身骑高头大马正往客栈的方向赶来。  
两人停在客栈门口，一前一后下了马。瘦的那位先摘下斗笠，露出清秀温和的面容，王二看清了他的脸，立刻举了油纸伞迎上去：“雪天路滑，二位先生路途辛苦，进来喝杯热茶暖暖身子吧。”  
“不必了，天色不早，我和在宛即刻动身上山，就劳烦您照顾马匹了。”裴俊植笑着谢绝了店家的好意，将马缰绳和一袋银两交到人手上：“近来可有什么客人？”  
他本是随口问问，逍遥派历来不问江湖事务，又地处偏远，鲜少与外界往来，这些他再清楚不过。没曾想王二却回答道：“上月初六有一行人前来，说是奉了知勋大人的命令来给掌门送酒，小人见他提了知勋大人的名号也不敢怠慢，于是指了路让他们上山。”  
裴俊植手上的动作顿了顿，与站在一旁的李在宛对视了一眼，彼此心下了然。他转过身来继续叮嘱店家，语气仍然是平和的，话语中却带了些冷峻的意味：“以后若是再有送东西的人来，你先收下再找个天气好的日子送去山上即可，免得山高路滑害客人们劳累。若是他们中有人问起，你便说是掌门的意思。”  
王二也算是个机警的人，马上明白了他话中之意，立刻应承下来：“小人明白了。”

两人告别了店家进山，天山山道陡峭凶险，加上风雪渐盛，有时他们甚至看不清脚下的路，好在他们武功高强，这段路途从小到大也走了不下数百次，总算是有惊无险熬到雪停，赶在日落前登上了缥缈峰。  
灵鹫宫的红木大殿沐浴在落日的余晖中，宁静柔和，院子里的红梅开了，远远地便能闻到香气，台阶上还铺着一层未融的积雪，颇有几分世外桃源的味道。裴俊植和李在宛走进来时，看见两个小家伙正在前院里比试剑法。  
“师父，俊植师伯。”  
李相浩先姜善久一步看到他俩，立刻停下手上动作，快步走到两人面前行礼，少年的雀跃之情溢于言表。  
“相浩长高了不少。”裴俊植摸摸少年的头，“你们掌门师叔呢？”  
“掌门师叔在后殿与性雄师伯对弈，我这就找他们。”他话音刚落，一转身就看到那两位前辈不知何时已来到门口，性雄师伯笑盈盈地说了句“欢迎回来”便拉着姜善久离开了，他刚想说话却被李在宛揽住肩膀以增进师徒感情为由拉走，院子里一时间只留下裴俊植和李相赫站在原地四目相望。  
李相赫从青石台阶上一步一步向他走过来，灰白相间的薄衫衣袍在石板上逶迤而过，宛如安静流水，愈发衬得他面如冠玉，气质清峻。他伸手拂去裴俊植肩头的积雪：“天寒地冻，路上想来辛苦了。”  
后者捉住他的手，在光洁的手背上落下一个吻：“比不得想你辛苦。”  
逍遥派讲求“少念少欲，无己无功”，他自继任掌门以来也一直冷淡自持，唯独面对裴俊植时却常常没了分寸，三言两语撩拨下来，白玉般的脸上立刻透出些绯红，李相赫连忙掩面咳嗽了两声：“知道了。”

李在宛一回来就说要给大家露两手，他在外游历时交了几个丐帮朋友，因此学了丐帮的名菜“叫花鸡”。将三黄鸡放血处理干净，然后用雪水和了稀泥，仔仔细细地涂满鸡身不留空隙，连着涂三层，再用新鲜荷叶将整鸡包成一团，塞进灶中，用柴火煨上一个半时辰。等时辰到了，将其取出直接放在雪地上，敲开表面干裂的土块，露出烤得焦黄流油的鸡肉，一时间整个灶房都弥漫着烤鸡的鲜香，在一旁打下手的李相浩和姜善久都忍不住咽了咽口水。  
李相赫十指不沾阳春水，两个晚辈刚到山上时也不会做饭，平日里都是裴性雄准备饭食。李在宛也是一时兴起要下厨，虽出了一道大菜，剩下的还是交给了裴性雄打理。他们平时吃得清淡，清晨刚摘的野生菌菇淘水洗净，切成两半，加少许调料清炒，便是一道爽口小菜。然后又依葫芦画瓢炒了几道素菜。末了端出早做好的山药枣泥糕，浇上一勺蜂蜜，就算是甜点了。  
吃饭时依照辈分规矩，李相赫身为掌门自然居上座，自他之下辈分最高的当属裴性雄，再之后才是裴俊植和李在宛，只是他们各自都对那两位的特殊关系心知肚明，于是默契地换了座，让裴俊植坐在离李相赫最近的地方。两个后辈给众人布完菜后才在最末坐下。  
李相赫修身养性，素来少沾荤腥，裴俊植见他吃了半天也没动几筷子，索性端了自己的碗坐到他身边去，夹了块儿鸡肉递到人嘴边：“张嘴。”  
“你别闹，快坐回去。”  
“我尝过了，在宛的手艺还行，就尝一口好不好？”  
比起身为掌门的李相赫总在担心是否会给晚辈们留下不好的印象，下面的人其实早已见怪不怪。李在宛一边腹诽两人都多大把年纪了还这般蜜里调油，令人犯恶心，一边又一个劲儿地给相浩夹菜：“多吃点，别理你师伯师叔他们。”后者碗里的菜都快堆成了小山。姜善久性格随师父裴性雄，话少老实，对前辈们的事也不曾置喙。  
自李相赫继任掌门以来，遣散九天九部侍女，免了三十六洞七十二岛主的拜话，灵鹫宫便闲了下来。用过晚饭，又叮嘱了李相浩和姜善久几句“练功不可懈怠”的话，众人便各自回房休息。

掌门的房间建在悬崖之上，越过半面墙大小的雕花屏风便能看见倚崖而建的小亭，小亭只设了低矮的木栏，稍不留意便会掉下去摔个粉身碎骨。亭中并无其他装饰，单单摆着一把七弦琴，夜风吹动小亭四角挂起的白纱，隐隐约约能看见亭中正在抚琴的人影。  
裴俊植从身后拥住他，男人的身形一滞，手下的琴音却未曾断绝。见这样突袭也无法打断人，他轻笑一声索性变本加厉，也伸手去拨弄琴弦，终于惹得李相赫停手，扭头瞪他。  
他连忙求饶：“相赫也教我弹琴如何？”  
被他搂在怀中的人气势不减，冷哼道：“你太笨了，从前知勋哥都教不通你，如今就更学不会了。”  
“我当然不及你聪明。”裴俊植偏过头，将脑袋抵在人的肩窝，“说起知勋哥，我听说他派人来寻过你。”  
“只是派人送了几坛佳酿来，说希望有空能与师兄弟再聚首。”  
“也对，官场嘈杂，他大概也许久不曾抚琴了。”  
李相赫因着他的话被勾起了过往思绪，叹了一口气，说：“想起昔日我和知勋哥一道在梅树下抚琴，你与在宛唱歌跳舞，如今已再不可得了。”  
“那有何难？”两人搭在古琴上的手不知何时已十指相扣牵在一块。“你若想看，我现在就去叫醒在宛。”这话倒是把人逗笑了：“只怕在宛又会觉得你发疯了，更何况……”  
李相赫的声音忽然低了下去，几乎要他凑到嘴边才能听清：“……我现在只想见你。”

两人的最后一丝清明让他们倒下纠缠时也避开了面前的七弦琴，不至于使这把贵重的古琴因着一时的放纵被不小心扫落深渊。月华如水倾泻在两人交叠的身体上，原本就宽松的衣裳没几下便被扯散，露出人胸口大片冷白皮肤。裴俊植想起古书中说，楚有昆山之玉，洁白通透，价值连城，卞人没其足而无悔。大抵李相赫就是这样的美玉，他就算因此折了性命又有什么关系？  
他一手顺着敞开的衣襟抚上人微凉的皮肤，顺着腰线向下摸到大腿根部，狠狠地揉了一把那处敏感的软肉，果不其然听到加重的喘息；另一只手捏着人的下颚同他接吻，唇舌纠缠发出淫糜的水声。他们原本同岁，李相赫却因为终年在山上修习功法的缘故，看上去还像十几岁的少年，比较之下倒显得他苍老不少。  
“以后我变得又老又丑，你还是这样年轻，倒该嫌弃我了。”他半开玩笑地说道，亲昵地用自己的脸去蹭相赫的脸，藏在层层衣衫下的手却已挤进干涩的后穴，耐心地扩张。  
“不要紧……”伏在他身上的青年被疼痛和酥麻混杂的快感糊了脑子，连说话都是断断续续。“只要你留下来，我教你长春功，我们一起……”  
他的话还未说完，忽然只觉天旋地转，他与裴俊植的位置调换，换他被人压在身下，早已昂扬多时的性器借势顶入他的身体，引来一声短促的呻吟。他们两人都还衣衫完整，结合处却早湿得一塌糊涂。李相赫揪着人的领口，身体被顶得一晃一晃，像大海里的一叶扁舟，在连绵的快感中沉浮。  
裴俊植低头去吻他的唇，后者立刻主动缠上来向他索取更多，李相赫难得意乱情迷，甚至没有留心他在接吻的间隙说了句什么，亲完了才后知后觉发出疑惑的哼声，在裴俊植眼里可爱极了。他没有重复自己的话，只是换了个姿势，更方便把人搂得更紧些。  
因为与相赫本人的存在比起来，那些都是无伤大雅的小事，无所谓听没听见。  
他也只是说：“缥缈峰太冷了。”即使沉浸在情动的高热中，好像有一团火焰烧遍全身时，裴俊植仍然能感觉到除了身下拥抱的人之外，四面八方如潮水一般涌来的无尽寒意，所以他还是要下山，忍受人世摧残。  
————TBC——————

**Author's Note:**

> 终于开始搞au了，计划是写上下两部一共四章


End file.
